The Chronicles of Ami & Zoicite
by sweet-angel087
Summary: She was betrayed by her one true love. When he returns during the beginning of the 30th century will she forgive him for his past betrayal or has she blocked him out of her memory forever? Has Zoicite changed or is he the same evil man who betrayed her?
1. Prologue: In the beginning

Authors note: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy my story. This is my first Sailor Moon story so please be gentle. also I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is all a figment of my imagination. Please read and review and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks and now onnnn with the story.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once upon a time there was a beautiful Mercurian princess who fell in love with an Earthian

General. He was very handsome with long blonde hair and bright green eyes that could hypnotise

you. Princess Ami and General Zoicite were engaged to married a few months after the marriage

of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. That was when things began to change. A month before

wedding, Zoicite began to act strange. He started acting like a cold hearted monster with no feeling

of anyone unless he found that person was useful for his needs. Ami began to worry about their

future but Zoicite assured her that everything would be alright. Things began to get worse when

Zoicite stopped opening up to Ami and was out of the palace seventy five percent of the time and

when the Moon was attacked by Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, Zoicite was nowhere in site. In

fact none of the Earthian Generals were in sight. Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and rushed

outside the palace only to catch sight of Zoicite. He had betrayed her. Her whole world crumbled as

she watched Zoicite try to attack Sailor Venus.

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST"

"Hahaha you think your pathetic little attacks will stop me, _my love_. I don't think so." Zoicite smirked

and shot blade like rose petals Mercuries way..Sailor Mercury gritted her teeth trying to ignore the pain,

in her heart and because of the blade rose petals.

"Awww whats wrong mercury, did I hurt you? We should stop this useless fighting and you

could join the Dark Kingdom. "

"NEVER!"

"Fine have it your way. I suppose this where I am supposed to kill you now."

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST FREEZE!" Zoicites eyes widen as the bubbles hit him and he

froze right where he was standing. Sailor Venus looked above Sailor Mercury and began to stutter.

"S-sailor M-Mercury look out!"

Before Sailor Mercury could move out of the way she was hit with a beam of dark energy making her

fall to the ground. Sailor Venus rushed over to her and noticed she was unconcious. She glared at

Kunzite.

"Damn you to hell Kunzite. " she screamed

Kunzite didn't respond he just stared at her nonchalantly and then rolled his eyes. He lifted his left hand

shot another dark energy blast at Sailor Venus and she fell to the ground. He floated over to her and

smiled evily.

"You first darling " he snapped as he took out his sword and stabbed her. The ice around Zoicite began to melt

and he glared at Sailor Mercuries unconcious body. He stalked over to her and took out his sword

swearing to himself that he would never fall in love again as he raised it and just as he was about to cut

her head off she mumbled,"I love you Zoi." He looked away as he decapitated her.


	2. Chapter 1:The Meeting

Sweet-angel: AHHHHHH!!! I got my first review wo0t! That means a new chapter. -grabs Zoicite and starts dancing with him-

Zoi: Uh WTF? Let go of me!! Hey, Why are you hooking me up with that baka Sailor Senshi are you mad?!

Ami: Now now Zoicite be nice.

Sweet-angel: Yeah or else I might make ...OOC!!!! dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Zoi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sweet-angel: I do not own Ami and Zoicite or any of the other Sailor Moon Characters. I just use them to do my bidding.

Zoi: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sweet-angel: -smacks Zoicite- Now on the with the story

Zoi:--;

---------------------------------------------------------------- br

Chapter 1-The meeting

Beep beep beep!

I woke up and thought about the dream I had. It was very strange, I was back in the Silver Millennium fighting the Dark Kingdom Generals. That wasn't the odd

part though. No, it was who I was fighting. I was fighting off Zoicites attacks but in my heart I could feel like this was wrong. I'm not quite sure why. He was the

enemy wasn't he? No, thats not what my heart said. It was telling me that he was far from the enemy but he had betrayed me therefore he must die. I didn't kill him

though I used my Mercury Bubbles Freeze and froze him in place. It was a great idea until Kunzite snuck up on me and hit me with a beam of dark energy. By the

time I was killed the last words that I said was that I loved Zoicite. I couldn't understand it, why would I love someone who was a killer. Obviously from my dream

he had no feelings for me what so ever. How could he? He was my enemy after all. What was the point of trying to understand this weird dream? I couldn't even

remember what he looked like it had been so long plus I had to get to Usagi's wedding. I was one of the bridesmaids and I couldn't be late. I got dressed in my silk

blue dress, put some lip gloss on , and then put my saphire necklace and with their matching earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was dazzling, not to say that

I'm a vain person but this was a wedding I had to look my very best and I did. I walked out of my apartment and got into my car. As I reached the church all of my

friends rushed over to my car. Rei looked stressed while Minako and Makoto giggled.

"Isn't this exciting?! Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are finally getting married!"Minachan squealed

"Yes it's wonderful. I'm sure Usagi-chan is more excited then we are though." I said

"I can't wait til I get married. Hopefully my future husband looks handsome like my ex-boyfriend but with a better personality." Makoto said dreamily

"Yeah yeah sure Mako-chan but my idea of a great husband is-"

"Someone is who is a big smart-ass like you Rei-chan?" Usagi said as she walked toward us. Rei-chan rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Usagi-chan.

Makoto, Minako, and I rolled our eyes. Some things never changed. As we walked into the church my eye caught a glimpse of something or rather someone. He

was tall had blonde hair a little past his shoulders and was wearing a light blue tuxedo. Usagi smirked.

"He's cute isn't he Ami-chan?"

"What?" I blushed

"Zachary Shittenou, he's one of Mamo-chans associates. I heard he's single."

I began to blush even more until my face was a bright cherry red. "That's nice, but Usa-chan you know I'm not ready for a relationship not after what Ryo-chan did to me"

"I know ,but the least you can do is meet him right? It's not like you're asking him to marry you."

"I suppose you're right."

"Great, come on!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to this Zachary person. He was even more handsome up close but there was something familiar about him. I couldn't

put my finger on it. It was those eyes those deep forest green eyes. I could get lost in them yet, something inside me said don't trust him he'll betray you like before.

Of course I had no idea what this meant. How could someone I just met betray for the second time?! He smiled at Usagi and me.

"Hello Usa-chan."

"Hi Zachary."

"Who is this lovely creature?"

"Oh" She giggled "this is my best friend Ami Mizuno."

"Hello its very nice to meet you."I said quietly. Why was I acting like this? I shouldn't be interested in someone who I barely know much less shy. This was insane.

No, I would not let my emotions get the best of me. Besides, I get this feeling that we've met before and that he shouldn't trust him, no matter how gorgeous he was.

"The pleasure my darling is all mine, believe me."

I once again blushed furiously.

"Um Usa-chan we should finish getting ready for the wedding." I said grabbing Usagi before she could object and walking into the girls bathroom.

"Amiiiiiiiiiii, what was that about?!"

"Usa-chan I don't.. what I mean to say is, I know you want me to start dating again but thats not on my list of prioties. Before I

start dating or getting married I want to-"

"I know I know. You want to finish college and become a doctor, but Ami-chan that doesn't mean you can't have fun while

you're at it. Besides, I thought you two had a major connection."

I sighed she just didn't get it. I was not ready for a boyfriend again. After Ryo-chan broke my heart I closed myself off from

dating plus there was something strange about that guy. It was like we knew each other from a past life but that was impossible.

All the people from the Silver Millennium were dead including all the Earth Generals. It was impossible for any one them to be

alive. Wasn't it?

Read an review please

Zoi: NO! Don't let this girl continue her- -Ami-chan and Sweet-angel gag Zoiccite-

Ami: Next chapter is Getting to know you


	3. Chapter 2:Getting to know you

Sweet-angel: Thanks to all my reviewers right guys?

Zoicite: bah you stupid humans why do you encourage her!

Ami: Zoicite shhhhh and Sweet-angel doesnt own sailor moon or any of the characters related to the manga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Usagi Serenity Tsukino do you take Mamoru Endymion Chiba as your lawfully wedded husband in

sickness and health until death do you part?"

"Always" She murmered

"Do you Mamoru Endymion Chiba take Usagi Serenity Tsukino as your lawfully wedded wife until

death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered but I on the other hand was thinking about Usa-chan said to me. Maybe she was

right. I could talk to this Yukio person its not like during our conversation he would insist on marrying

me. Its just a friendly chat. If anything should go wrong, I'll run. At the reception I walked over to

Yukio who was congratulating Mamoru-san .

""Congratulations Mamoru-san!" I said

"Thank you Ami. Now if you'll excuse me I must go keep my wife company."

As Mamoru-san walked away I noticed that Yukio-san was staring intently at me. It was like he was

trying to figure out something. What it was, I'm not quite sure. I fiddled my fingers nervously. Why

was he staring to hard at me? I'm not that interesting to look at.

"Have we met before?"\he asked

"No we haven't and frankly thats the worse line I've ever heard." I said haughtily

"No no, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. Its just you look so familiar. Thats all, I have no

ulterior motives."Yukio-san explained

"Well I'm sure of it . We have never met. How long have you known Mamoru-san"

"I've known him since he was in an orphanage. We grew up together."

"I see."

"How long have you know Usagi-san?"

"Quite a while actually. We've been friends since jr.high."

"I see." There was an awkward silence for about 20 minutes. I glanced up at him. I couldn't deny that

he was handsome. Yukio-san was right though, he did look familiar. It was all a blur. I wasn't quite sure

whether we had met or not. I should have been certain that we hadn't but when I looked at him it was

like looking a missing part of my past. Could he have been in the Silver Millennium as well? No thats

not possible. Yukio looked at me and noticed me staring at him. Ok I was actually checking him out,

sort of. He smirked at me.

"Do you like what you see my blue rose?"

"I, well..hey don't call me that!"

"Why not? It suits you." He smiled at me charmingly and I blushed once again furiously.

"No it doesn't."

"On the contrare, you look like a beautiful blue rose freshly picked from a garden."

I turned redder then before,"Thank you, you flatter me but you're wrong I look like no type of flower."

"Says you. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I...I can't." I wanted to but something inside of me wanted to push him as far away as possible.

"Oh? Gomen nasai. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you dating other men unless it was an

open relationship, but you don't look like that kind of girl. You look like a one man type of girl."

"If I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't appreciate you asking me out, but I don't. I'm just not ready to date

yet."

Well then I have a challenge now, don't I?"He smirked at me before walking away.

Minako-chan and Mako-chan walked over to me. They looked at me curiously. I could tell they wanted

to know what happened. It wasn't surprising, they always wanted to know the latest gossip, especially if

it had to do with a Sailor Senshi's love life.

"What was that about Ami-chan?"Minako-chan asked

"Oh nothing."

"Really?" Mako-chan asked skeptically

"Yes really Mako-chan. I think I'm going to go home. I'll cya guys later alrght?"

"Ok Ames."


	4. Chapter 3: dreams

Authors note: Ok so there maybe some confusion to some earlier readers YES Yukio is Zoicite. I know his name was Zachary but his name is always Zachary and I wanted something unique so therefore I changed it to something else and forgot to mention it. Sorry about that Oh yeah I might make this rated M I'm not sure yet.

Flashback

He watched her from across the ballroom, the beautiful blue haired angel.He had to have to her. Sure she was younger then he was. He was 21 and she 16 but he liked risks. One could he even say he

was the riskier generals that was because he was the youngest general.He walked up to her and smiled charmingly.

"May I have this dance?" She glanced up at him and smiled politely "No thank you but

maybe one of the other girls would like to dance"

She walked off before he could say another word. She was a challenge. He liked challenges. Oh, this was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start. What a wierd dream. I was wearing a blue dress somewhat similiar to the one that I was wearing at Usa-chans wedding. The man who asked me to dance he was very handsome

I'm not quite sure why I had rejected him. What was even more odd was that he looked just like Yukio-san. Oh my, could that mean that Yukio-san was from The Silver Millenium?! Is that why I was

getting strange vibes from him?! Maybe I should get to know him just to be sure. What if we lovers? No thats impossible. There aren't even any records of the Sailor Senshi having lovers. Were there? I

would have to ask Luna at the next Senshi meeting. I laid back down and closed my eyes falling asleep dreaming of life on the Mercury.

---------------The next day-  
"You had a dream about what?"Mina-chan squealed

"Zoicite come on for real?!"Rei-chan yelled

"Thats insane!"Mako-chan replied

"Well I'm not quite sure it was Zoicite but he asking me to dance. It was like a flashback or

something. Luna any explanations about this."

"What, no of course not." She stuttered nervously

"Why do I get the feeling you're keeping something from us.Artemissss do you know something?" Luna glared at Artemis and he shrunk back and shook

his head. Minako glared at him as well. He looked at both his owner and his mate. He didn't know what to do. Of course he knew what was going on. The generals were coming back for their

Senshi.Whether they were evil or not he hadn't a clue "Gah I'm sorry Luna but they're going to find out sooner or later." "Once upon a time"

"Artimes no"

"Artmes yes!" we all yelled as Luna protested "There were four beautiful princesses of inner planets"  
-  
Ami:What, thats it?!

Sweet-angel: it is until the raders read and review :P Ami: But but I want to know about my past Sweet angel: ok ok I'll tell you whispers in her ear ohh so thats what happened!

Zoicite looks between Sweet angel and Ami: I wanna know too! Tell me damn it NOW!

Ami and Sweet-angel:READ AND REVIEW :D


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

Sweet-angel: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay extra chappie for my neglect on the story yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Ami --grabs Zoi and dances around in a circle---yaaaaaaaaaay

Zoi: Let go of me woman!!

----------------------------------------------------

"They were very independent women and felt they didn't need men that was until they met them. The

Shittenou of Earth were destined to be with you it seemed but something got in the way. Power. They

were sent on a mission by Prince Endymion to battle Metallia but in doing so they were brain washed

into thinking they could be more powerful then their prince and Queen Serenity and when they came

back you all could sense something was wrong. They all fooled you and in the end you were all

betrayed and killed by the ones you loved most dearly."

"Thats so sad." Minako-chan said

"What were their names?" Rei asked

"Kunzite,Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoicite."

"You're joking right?!"Mako-chan said raising her eyebrow

"I'm afraid not Mako-chan."

"But they're from the dark kingdon they can't be our our ..." Mina couldn't even her sentence

Luna looked me and noticed I had been quiet the whole time she rubbed against me as if to comfort me.

This had all been so overwhelming for me. All my life I had gotten used to protecting a ditzy princess

not to be offensive of her royal highness or anything but to find out that their was more to my future

then protecting her. How extrodinary

"Ami you've been quiet. Don't you have anything to say? Anything at all?"

"Yeah girl you are the one that kinda brought this up." Mako-chan said

" I I dont know know what to say. Its kind of scary, knowing that I was dating an enemy and that he

killed me in the end. Why did he kill me if he loved me so much?"

Artemis looked away, " Because you wouldn't join the Dark Kingdom with him, none of you would. I

believe Minako-chans last words towards Kunizite were 'Damn you to hell Kunzite' ."

Luna cleared her throat," Well enough about that. You girls should start training. If Ami is starting to

dream about the Shittenou then they are back. We don't know if they are good or evil. We must be

prepared.

----------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------

"Awaken Dark Shittenou it is time to take back what is yours!"

Yukio groaned and rustled in his sleep. He was dreaming of dancing with a beautiful blue angel and he

didn't want to wake up damn it!

"I said AWAKEN Zoicite!"

Yukios eyes snapped open at the name Zoicite he wasn't quite sure who Zoicite was but he recognized

the name.

------------------------------------------------------

Rei holds a gun up to Zoicite :Read and review


	6. Chapter 5: More Revelations

"Whos there?" Yukio questioned

"Its me." The raspy yet deep voice said

"Could you be more specific please." He said rolling his eyes in response

"Is that how you respond towards your sensei." A tall man with long silverish green appeared before

him. Yukio jumped in surprise. 'How did he do that?' he wondered. This had to be a dream. Yes thats

what it was. Any minute now he would be waking up and his chest would be dripping with sweat.

Yukio chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Is something funny Zoicite-kun?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? Who is this Zoicite?"

"I see, so you haven't regained your memories then. It on't be long. I assume you've had

your...rendevue with Ami-kun already?"

"Rendevue? I've met her, if thats what you mean."

"Perfect, then everything is going according to plan." The man chuckled.

Yukio raised his eyebrow suspiciously,"Hey! If you plan to hurt Ami-chan thats out the question you

hear me!"

"Oh no my boy, I don't plan to hurt her. That will be your doing." Then he vanished into thin air leaving

Yukio in confusion

As me and the girls walked through the mall. They were giggling and talking about what fun it must

have been to actually have someone betrothed to them. I rolled my eyes that was all they talked about

boys, boys, boys. No one seemed to understand that they had killed us in the end it was like a distorted

version of Romeo and Juliet. Well it was not going to happen again. Not if I could help it. I took a bite

of my chocolate chip cookie. What did Artemis mean anyways good or evil? Didn't we vanquish the

Shittenou? Most of them anyways. They should all be dead. We should have nothing to worry about

even if they did come back. All the Generals should be reborn and purified like we are. Not to say that

we were evil. We had no memory of our past at first though. Why should they? Couldn't they be happy

just like us?


	7. Chapter 6: His charming smile

Sweet-angel:Thanks to my loyal loyal fan Film maker :D you are such an awesome reviewer if it

wasnt for you this story would've have been on haitus by now

Ami and the other senshi: YEAH

Shittentou:awwwwwwwwwww man now we're at her mercy!

Sweet-angel:But you guys still get to be semi-evil!!!

Zoicite: SEMI I wanna be really evil!!!

Sweet-angel:I dont own sailor moon I just use her characters for fun! yay go meh! on with my

craziness...

Senshi :R&R or no more chappies

"You guys I'm going to go get some coffee." I said

" Alright Ames" Minako-chan said still giggling about what Kunzite would've been like. I rolled my

eyes and walked into starbucks and bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me!"

"Pardon me."

I looked up recognixing the voice I smiled and looked into the crystal blue eyes and long blue hair

which wasn't in a ponytail today.

"Why hello Yukio-san."

"You don't have to call me that you know Ami-chan. If I feel comfortable calling you Ami-chan you

don't have to be so formal with me." I blushed

"A-alright, forgive me. Yukio-chan"

"No apologies needed." He smiled warmlyThere was an awkward silence between us.He tapped his

foot and I fiddled with my fingers. He started playing with his hair which I found rather girly and I 

looked for something purse. Well I wasn't looking for anything in my purse but it kept me busy.

"Whats good here?"

"Huh?"

"The coffee? Do you have any suggestions? I've never

been here before. I normally just make it myself." He

laughed

"Oh! Um,the frapps are good normally on a summer day though. Of course it is kind of hot today."oh

god I was babbling

"Thats what I'll get then" He smiled his gorgeous smile once more. God I wish he'd I wish he'd stop

doing that.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a librarian"

"Really? I love books!"

"I know." He mumbled to himself as if he in a trance for a few seconds. He snapped out of though. I

glanced at him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You look like the kind of girl who likes books" This time his smile was more shy not charming but

had humility in it. I brightened up.

"Ami I know asked you out before and I know you refused but give me one more chance. I'm sure

you'd love it. Please and if you don't you would never have to go out with me again. Never! I promise."

I hesistated,"Alright, fine." What was the harm besides it would get my mind off of this Zoicite

business."Next!" The clerk yelled "After you, milady."

Yukio said As I ordered my drink I hadn't noticed a silver haired man watching my every move and

smirking the whole time


	8. Chapter 7:  A Date and more flashbacks

That night I had gone to take a nap before my date tonight. I was excited and so were the girls when I

had told them. It was my first date since Ryo. I laid down on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Flashblash

"Zoicite, how could you do such a thing?"

"Ami, don't you understand? It will make life better for us, both!"

"By betraying your prince, my queen, and worst of all me!" I glared at him hatefully "I-I thought you

loved me."

Through clenched teeth he said" I do love you Ami-chan."

-end of flashback-

I woke up gasping for air what in the hell was that about? It was another flashback. I know much but

what were we fighting about? Could it have been when he had betrayed everyone?I sighed. so much

for that nap. I wasn't going to get much sleep. I walked over to my desk and studied my biology. After

studying for about 5 hours I look at the clock it was time for me to get ready. I look in my closet and

pick out a short white dress. It really doesnt bring me out but I wanted to wear something different. The

doorbell is rang. Oh god he was here! I didn't even have my makup on. Normally, I didn't wear makeup

unless it was lipgloss. This was a special occosion though. I walked to the door and opened it. There he

was in his suit, looking handsome as ever.

"Hello Ami-chan." He handed me..blue roses.

"Where did you find blue roses?"

"Ah ah ah my secret!"

"Ok well let me finish getting ready I have to get my makeup on and eyeshadow and.."

He laughed,"All that crap? You look beautiful as you are."

I blushed,"But I-"

He pulled me out of the house," Lets go we're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"You'll see."

We walked into a beautiful restuarant. It was a new American resteruarant they had built. Endymion

had been raving about it ever since he had come back from America. I had wondered about this place.

Zoicite sat us down and the waiter handed us our menus.

"Um ,what is a um h-hamburger?"

"Its delicious its two pieces bread a piece of meat cheese and lettuce and tomatoe put together."

I gave Yukio a confused look and he laughed then continued" Just try it"

"Alright if you say so."

As the waiter brought me my dinner I poked at it and Y ukio laughed. I looked at him. He looked rather

amused. I couldn't help it. The 'hamburger' looked odd.

"Ami-chan its dinner not an alien."

"Heh sorry" I took a bite and enjoyed it. Yukio had ordered a pizza. I think the next time I came here I

would do the same. After we ate we took a walk on the beach. It was like he knew exactly what I liked.

Libraries, books, water. He was perfect for me. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Are you enjoying your night?"

"Surprisingly, yes I am."

"Surpringly?"

"hehe, yes I thought you were this stuck on yourself pompous ass man."In other words I thought he was

Zoicite

"Proved you wrong didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

He leaned over and kissed me slowly. I hesitantly responded to the kiss and he pulled me closer sliding

his tongue deeper into my mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o more flashbacks 0o0o0o0o0o

"Will you marry me?" He asked

My eyes widened in shocked I was only 16. Sure that was of age to be married but I had plans of my

own to achieve. I wanted to be the first doctor of the Silver Milliennium. Although I did love Zoicite.

He was the only man who was as intelligent as I was on Earth, on this Milky Way. He noticed my

hesistancy.

"You don't have to answer right away Princess. I love you no matter what your answer is."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oendo0oendo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Princess" Yukio mumbled against her mouth

I quickly pulled away and looked at Yukio. My eyes widen. No, he couldn't possibly know who I was.

That was propesterous. I tilted my head for a second and his tuxedo looked different almost regal. I

blinked, what on earth was going on? He blinked as well then looked around as if he were confused for

a minute. He smiled at me.

"We better get you home Ami-chan."

"Yes, you're right."


	9. Chapter 8 Reflections and enter Kunzite

sweet-angel: I was really disappointed because I got no reviews for this last chapter and I'm starting to

think my story sucks ass

Zoi: Thats cuz it does

sweet-angel:don't make me re-gag you, anyways I'm only continuing my story in hopes that there are

some shy readers out there who like the story but just dont review(plus this is fun to write) but those

who aren't shy review pleaaaaaase or I'll be enforced to put the story on hiatus.

----------------The next day---------------------------

Minako,Makoto,Rei,and Usagi ate lunch silently together. Usagi had just gotten back from her

honeymoon early because Mamoru had an important business meeting at the Doctors office. They

hadn't become king and queen yet. They would have a coronation in a few month. Mamoru-san thought

that would be too much for her parents to handle.

"Soo..." I knew what was coming someone was about to ask me about my date. I wasn't ready for it. I

should've been knowing these girls since jr.high and how nosey they were. I still wasn't ready for their

questions.

"How was the date last night?" Minako-chan continued

"Ami-chan went on a date?! I've been gone way too long. Who did you go out with? That cute guy who

lives across from your apartment."Usa chan continued on with her list of fantasy guys I might've gone

out with as I answered Mina-chans question.

"It was fine."

"Just fine?No kiss or anything?"Mako-chan asked

"Oh! I know that guy who sits next to you in math class. That has to be it. He's always staring at you

and drooling. You went out with him didn't you Ami-chan?"Usa-chan raised her eyes suggestively at

me and I rolled my eyes

"There might've been a kiss."

"Thats not an answer."Rei-chan said

"Come on, give us the goods girl."

"The goods on what?"His silky smooth voice said as he walked up to our table.He was here. That

perfect man who scared me half to death yet made me feel so good inside at the same time, Yukio

Shittenou.Usagi looked between me and Yukio with a confused look. Her eyes widened as if she got it

for a quick second then she shook her head as if she lost it. Usagi's eyes brightened Mamoru-san.

"Well its been fun girls but my husbands here. Hehehehe, husband I love saying that. Sayonara"

there was an awkward silence between the five of us. minako-chan got an evil smirk as she looked

between me and Yukio. She wasn't about to do what i thought she was, was she?

"So Zoicite, you went out with Ami eh?"

"Pardon me? Whos Zoicite?"

Everyone glared at Minako. Shes made some stupid mix ups but that had to be the dumbest. That was

almost as ditzy as Usa. No, that was right up there with Usagi. I rolled my eyes. There was no way I

could cover for her. I don't even know why she called him Zoicite. Yukio looks nothing like Zoicite.

Ok, maybe there was the dirty blonde hair, his gorgeous blue eyes that you could practically drown in,

the fact that he had this pretty boy look and it seemed like it took him all day just to get it that way.

Other then that he looked nothing like Zoicite. I laughed on the inside as Mina-chan struggled for an

excuse as to why she called him Zoicite.

'You see you look like a Zoicite, no wait thats weird no one looks like a zoicite you have that zoicitish

look? Wait, no i got it!"

"Zoicite just fits you" a voice said

We looked towards the voice and our eyes widened, Kunzite! This always meant trouble. Just when

you think life is going smooth. He had to come back and that meant Zoicite was somewhere...I looked

at Yukio. Oh dear , this was not good not good at all.

Sweet-angel:yay finis with this chapter so review review review and the sooner I'll get a chapter out k?

Ami: Coming soon? Zoi starts getting his memory back...dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Zoi:wo0t about time! Can I cause trouble in the next chapter too?

Sweet-angel: if you're good...

Zoi: Damn it!


	10. Chapter 9: Zoicite is back

"Whats going on?" Yukio asked noticing the frightened look on our faces.

"Hello senshi'

"Senshi? What?Look Goonzite or whatever your name is. It's apparent these girls don't like you and

whatever or whoever Ami doesn't like I certainly don't so buzz off. I don't care if you were my sensei or

not."

i hid my smile. If this was Zoicite I liked him much better like this, even if goonzite was a corny name.

Kunzite gave him a death glare. This was not going to end good. Especially when he smiled. If you've

ever seen Inuyasha then you know when Seshomaru smiles it means your death. The same thing goes

for Kunzite . If he smiles it means your last breath or worse.

"I've tried to be nice _Zoicite_ but that emotion just doesn't quite fit me."

"Like it used to?" Artemis mumbled

Minako glanced over at her cat and so did the first general"Have something to say kitty kat?"

"No not at all. Actually you're right, you never were very friendly. I don't know what Mina-chan saw in

you." Mina blushed a bright pink and Kunzites eyes narrowed.

"Artemis.."

"You betrayed her trust..."

"Artemis..."

"Then you attacked her"

"Artemis"

"Not to mention killing her in the end and mentally persuading her best friends fiance to kill Ami-chan.

Didn't think I knew that did you?"

"ARTEMIS!!!"

'What?"

"Sailor Venus, I suggest you keep your cats mouth shut unless you want him turned into a kitty cat

casserole."

"How did you know that I was..."

Kunzite chuckled," You think I've forgotten everything from the Silver Millennium just because you

have, pathetic fool." He threw a dark bubble towards Zoicite. I was so confused. I wasn't sure what to

call him anymore. The point was Kunzite and Zoicite disappeared.

"Whats your name?"

'Yukio Shittenou.'

"No damn it!"

Kunzite paced back and forth he was trying to unbrainwash him the way Endymion had been

brainwashed. Although Kunzite had thought that was the stupidest idea ever he did think it was useful

when trying to gain your memories back. It wasn't work though. He heard "Yukio" groan.

'Ami'. She seemed to be the only link to his memories.

"Euphoria, come forth."

A youkia in the shape of a tiger appeared before Kunzite.

"Yes master."

"Morph into Princess Ami."

'You said she was our enemy though."

"Are you questioning me?"

"No master."

She did as she was told and walked over to Yukio.

"Now tell Yukio who he truly is and where he came from." Kunzite smirked evily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed sadly and looked at my telephone. I couldn't believe I missed Yukio er Zoicite already. He

hadn't even been gone that long. Perhaps I was just worried about him. Yes that was it. He was with

Kunzite after all and that was his reincarnation. Zoicite couldn't handle Kunzite. That was like sending

a lamb to the wolf during feeding time. Ok, maybe Zoicite could handle Kunzite but Yukio couldn't.

Then again, Yukio did mean 'gets everything he wants' he could be conning Kunzite right out umm

what was Kunzite doing back here anyways? It didn't make any sense! None of this did. They should

all be dead and rotting in the ground. Ugh, and what was worse is I felt my heart breaking when kunzite

took Zoicite away. I did not need this right now! I was in love with a general who killed me because I

didn't want to join him in the Dark kingdom and I didn't want to be in love with him. I fell on bed and

began to cry, my crying turned into sobbing and memories began to rush back to me.(Authors note: Ami and Zoi are having the same memories)

memory1

He peeked over my shoulder. I tried to ignore him but it was very hard because he kept doing it ever 5

minutes. I looked up at him and smiled politely. It was the man who had asked me to dance at Serenity's

coming out ball. He was handsome enough but, he looked like he was into his own sex. I blushed at the

thought. He smirked at me. If he wasn't into that he mustve had a dirty mind.

I cleared my throat,'Yes? Is there something I can help you with?'

"No what are you reading?"'

"Romeo and Juliet.'

"Ah, very intriguing read."

'You've read it?"

"Yes, you should read some of his other tales."The Twelth Night, Midsummers Night, The Taming of the

Shrew." He made sure to point out the Taming of the Shrew and i blushed. Everyone seemed to think I

was just that, a shrew. I wasn't It was just I had goals in mind before I got married and I wanted to finish

those goals first and not have any road blocks so to say.

"I'll check those out. Thanks"

end of memory1 & on to memory 2

He twirled me around the dance floor. Zoicite had to be the most handsome yet intelligent man I had

ever met. For the first time ever I was falling in love. I was scared out of my mind. I hadn't told him yet

because if he didn't love me back I wasn't going to be rejected. I would move on with my life and do as

I had always planned. Yes he had some flaws he was conceited, and he had a horrible temper. If he

asked me to marry him though I could get past that.

end of memory 2 and on to next memory

She ran through the forests of Mercury to find him. Kunzite had returned as well as Nephrite and Jadeite

so Zoicite had to be back as well. She heard two voices and walked as quietly as she could.

She hid behind a tree and listened closely.

"I understand Queen Metallia."

"Do you? So you undertand then that when the time comes that you must kill the senshi all of them,

unless they agree to join us, even your precious Mercury?" Zoicite gulped, closed his eyes and nodded.

"Good you're such a noble and loyal servant Zoicite. You'll go far. I can feel it.You may go"

Ami shook her head in denial. This couldn't be. Her Zoicite would never betray her like this. She backed

up and accidently stepped on a stick as she ran. She tripped on a stick expecting to fall to the ground

only to fall in the arms of her beloved traitor.

----------------------------------------------------end of all memories--------------------------------------------

Zoicite looked around. He remembered everything now. The Silver Millennium, Beryl, Metallia,

and...her. He sighed. Zoicite didn't want to remember. He didnt want to see the painful look on her

face as he...he couldn't even think about it. He glanced over to the right of him, Kunzite was drinking

something. He wasn't sure what it was. It was black. No, it was brown, Wrong again, it was he tipped

his head to the side.

"Its coffee."

"What?"

"What I'm drinking. It's coffee."

"Hmm going to try to insult me with foolish nicknames?"

"And get myself killed?"

"Zoicite, you're back." Kunzite gave a genuine smile which was rare.

Authors note: Ok a lemon is the next chapter but only if a I get at least 1-2 reviews come on people i

knew you guys reading ;) and I'm so enjoying writing this lets finish this story up ok! Then I'll start the

Kunzite and Minako Chronicles wo0t


	11. Chapter 10: Intoxication

Authors note: ok this is my first lemon so constructive criticism is welcome :)

Kunzite paced back and forth waiting for Zoicite to tell him what he thought about his plan. He didn't

like Princess Ami. He never did. She was too...perfect, yes that was the word. No , there was a better

word. He couldn't think of it at the moment but perfect seem to be right at the moment. Ami Mizuno

always seemed to be Zoicites conscience. ' Zoi wanna go have a drink tonight' He couldn't because his

blue angel didn't like him drunk. Kunzite rolled his eyes remembering that time. Oh yes she would pay

for ruining their friendship, Kunzite smirked. Zoicite was going to be the one in control this time not

Ami.

"So, what you're saying is you want me to bring try to bring Ami-chan to the dark-side again?"

"Yes."

"If that didn't work before what makes you think its going to work now."

"Because you spent time with her as a reincarnation she has most likely fallen in love with you just like

Serenity fell in love with Endymion all over again. It's bound to work, just make her your love slave. If

Beryl and Metallia hadn't of interfered I would've don't the same to Minako."

Zoicite raised his eyebrow skeptically, " So you didn't have any feelings for the Senshi of Love?"

Kunzite hesitated then responded "This isn't about me is it? What's wrong Zoicite don't think you have

skills and intellect to get your blue angel back?"

Zoicite gave Kunzite an icy glare, "If I do this, I want to see you do the same thing with Minako

unless..." he trailed off

Kunzites eyes narrowed, "Unless what?"

Zoicite smirked confidently, "You don't think you can persuade the Senshi of Love."

"Deal but only if Princess Ami is part of the Dark Kingdom."

"Oh, she will be but how is the question?" Zoicite contemplated

"simple with this." Kunzite handed him some dark energy

"Um..what do you expect me to do with this? I'm not tired at all."Zoicite said

"Its not for you dumb ass. It's for Ami"Kunzite said rolling his eyes

"Oh."Zoicite still had a blank look on his face

"Make sure she gets that inside of her and she'll slowly start to become one of us but it takes time,

remember that."

"Ah, ok" As soon as Kunzite turned his back Zoicite inhaled the dark energy knowing exactly how he

was going to get inside of his blue angel without her realizing it especially since she had gotten close to

him as that baka Yukio fellow.

"Well I shall be seeing you and remember you're not off the hook with Minako." Zoicite before

disappearing into thin air. Kunzite glared at the spot Zoicite had been standing.

-------------------------------- 3------------------------------ 3------------------- 3-----------------------------

I sat at my computer wiping away my tears and typing a report.It was over now. I could finally get back

to life. I could finally get back to life I repeated in my head. I looked at the computer. I hadn't typed a

damn thing. The only thing that was up there was Ami Mizuno July 11, 2007 Biology 225 Professor

Takamari. Ugh I was starting to get as bad as Usagi and she wasn't even taking this class. God I just

needed to see him and know that he wasn't dead or worse.

Knock knock knock

I walked to the door and opened it slowly knowing that it was probably Usagi or one of the other girls

checking on me. They had been doing that all day. It was sweet that they cared but sometimes they

could be overwhelming.

"Look guys I'm fine why don't you go home and...Zoicite?I mean you are Zoicite right. Of course

you're Zoicite unless you're Yukio then you're totally confuse on whom I'm talking about and now I'm

looking like total fool and I'm babbling aren't I?"

He smiled and nodded"Hello Princess."

It was him. It was Zoicite, I was excited yet scared at the same time. Was he here to kill me or... "Are

you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yes, forgive me." I opened the door wider so he could walk inside. He chuckled to himself.

"Whats so funny?"

"This um...house."

"Apartment."

"Sorry not up to date with the 'new world' yet. Anyways it looks like your palace bedroom."

I blinked in confusion but shook it off. "So what brings you here?"

"You."

I found myself blushing. This was the man who killed me yet I still loved him. I had never truly gotten

over him. He walked over to me slowly. In fact everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Zoicite leaned down and kissed me roughly.If I had any doubts that this was Zoicite his kiss said it all.

When I gasped he took advantage of that and slid his tongue into my mouth caressing every part my

mouth. I felt his tongue on mine rubbing against mine and I involuntarily moaned. This shouldn't have

been happening.knew it shouldn't happen but part of me wanted it, him bad! His hands ran down my

body unbuttoning my shirt when the phone rang. I glance towards it as he began to undo my bra.

"I should get that."

"Or you could ignore it."

"It could be important though."

Zoicite gritted his teeth in frustration, "And this isn't?"

"It'll only take a minute."

"You've got five."

I quickly answered the phone."Hello."

"Hey Ami-chan. It's Friday night and you know what that means?!"Usagi-chan said

"Let me think for a minute."

"Don't tell me you forgot?! It's Senshi movie night and I gave up a romantic night with..."

"Mamoru-san, I know I know. I'm sorry Usa-chan . I've had so much on my mind lately."

"Yeah I know, with Yukio-kun being kidnapped and all." When she said his name I glanced over at

Zoicite who was tapping his watch and mouthed '3 more minutes and I come over there.'

"Yes but I I also have my biology report to write."

"Oh yeah hows that going?" I rolled my eyes. You'd think she'd get bored when I mentioned school.

"Its going pretty good."

"You know Ami-chan you should take a break from that boring old report and watch at least one movie

with us. What do ya say?"

I felt Zoicites hand continue to take off my bra and my eyes widened as he whispered' I said 3 more

minutes and I'm coming over here. Continue your conversation if you wish.' My blue silk bra fell to the

ground and he grabbed my breasts. I bit back a moan.

"Ami-chan?"

"Um, no I-I think I'm going to stay and and finish that report.T-thanks for the offer though."

"Ok Ami-chan but..."

Click! Zoicite hung up on her and turned me around smiling mischievously.

"Good decision."

He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom. Zoicite unzipped my pants and shook his head in

disgrace. I looked at him in confusion. He smiled at me warmly.

"It's nothing I'm just used to seeing you wear dresses thats all."

He pulled down my panties and slid his finger into my pussy and I began to moan. His fingers went

deeper and faster until i was as wet as i would be in a swimming pool. This wasn't right it couldn't be,

the man killed me for gods sake.

"This..we we shouldn't do this."

"Your body says different." he said licking my juices of his finger, I blushed furiously. He looked at

me up and down and then said "Hmmm, I think I'm a little too over dressed for this occasion. Want to

help me out with that?"

" I well that is to say" I'd never seen a guy naked. I was still a virgin at least in this lifetime. He took

my hand lead it to the zipper of his pants. I couldn't do this! I could feel the bulge and blushed an even

deeper red and his smile widened as he whispered 'I want you Princess NOW' I hesitated in pulling his

zipper down while biting my lip. I didn't realize it but my hand was rubbing against him just to see

what he felt like when I suddenly heard him moan.

"Mm you tease."

I jerked my hand back in shock. I finally decided to unzip and take off his pants. I stared at him in

shock. He wasn't wearing any boxers. Of course he wasn't. He wasn't used to wearing boxers. I rolled

my eyes at my stupidity. His dick teased me before entering slowly. Ohhhhhhhhh my god! It hurt like

hell. Zoicite moved in and out and I grasped his shoulders tightly.

Zocite smirked, "Why is it I'm the one who is always deflowering you lover?"

I smiled lightly, "Too...busy...for..love..life.."

He kept moving slowly torturing me sexually knowing he pick up the pace He sucked on my nipples as

he made love to me. This oddly felt very pleasurable.

"Ohhh Zoicite please..."

"Please what?"

"Please.."

"Beg for it my blue angel."

"Go faster and harder please?" I said quietly This was not my way of things. I was not supposed to be

doing this . I was supposed to be working on my biology report damn it!

He smirked, "I can't hear you Princess. Perhaps a bit louder?"

I rolled my eyes in back of my head as he teased me,"Fuck me Zoicite!" and gasped as he pushed

himself deeper inside of me and at what I had just yelled. He smirked once more, "With pleasure." He

began to fuck her harder and faster smacking her ass, she closed her eyes. She hadn't ever remembered

feeling such ecstasy before "Oh Zoi"'Oh god Ami" He nibbled on her ear as they came together in

perfect ecstasy. This was only the beginning of what he had planned for her. He smirked evilly. She

would be his evil little princess. He smiled to himself as she collapsed on his chest. It was the perfect

plan.

Sweet:angel: If you don't get it yet...you will eventually. :)


	12. Chapter 11:Too good to be true

Sweet-angel: Thanks to all my reviews especially my faithful reviewer filmmaker :) now on with the story and remember to review after you read!

I rustled around feeling something against me. Whatever it was it smelled good. My eyes fluttered

open and my jaw dropped. Last night wasn't a dream! Everything that had happened had been real. As I

watched Zoicite sleep peacefully I smiled to myself. He looked like such an angel, you would never

think of him as a Dark Kingdom Shittenou. Of course, he wasn't from there originally and as he slept

you could tell immediately. I got up and walked to the bathroom to start my shower still in shock. I

couldn't believe I had sex with Zoicite. Oh and the things I had said to him, god I feel like such a slut

now. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I jumped sky high. Zoicite looked amused.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"How is it sneaking up on you when you know I'm in the uh whats this called again? Oh yes, an

apartment."He yawned

"Well you were still sleeping. Thats how its called sneaking up on me." I pouted

He bent down and nibbled on my lips, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pout."

"Why?" I inquired

"Unless you want a repeat performance of last night..." He teased while tapping my nose and I blushed

"I um I have things to do today."

"As do I."

"With Kunzite I assume." I said coldly and he glanced over at me

"Why Ami dear, are you jealous?"

I glared at him, "Why would I be jealous of that-that fruitcake?!"

"Perhaps because we had a supposed relationship during our reign in the Dark Kingdom? No need to

worry love, my heart belongs to you."

"Thats what you said before" I mumbled then regretting what I said because in an instant I was pushed

against the bathroom wall. I could feel Zoicites hot breath on neck and fingers digging through my skin.. It was arousing, painful, and scary all at the same time. I knew that could break my neck if he got

angry enough. Zoicite may not look like he was strong but he was. I held my breath waiting for him to

kill me. I knew that last night was too good to be true.

"Ami, do you love me?"

I nodded silently

"Then trust me.We'll be together this time, no matter what it takes." He said letting me go then pulling

his hair in a ponytail. He leaned down and kissed me.

''I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok."He disappeared and left me with my thoughts. This was all so overwhelming for me. I never

would have thought he'd be back much less back for me. I glanced at my computer. I really should get

started on my biology paper but for the first time in history I didn't want to. My mind would probably

keep drifting back to Zoicite anyways so what was point? I grabbed my keys, walked out the door, and

went out for a nice drive to get my mind off of things.

Kunzite kept his steely glare at Zoicite as the blonde Shittenou fixed himself this human drink called

coffee. His commanding officer had said it was what woke them up in the morning. He wasn't sure how

it did that but after the stimulating night he had why not try it out. Zoicite glanced at Kunzite and

noticed the look he had been ignoring since he had gotten back to their lair and sighed.

"What did I do this time?"

"You fucked her?!"

"Is that why you're so upset? Really Kunzite, we've got our memories back. We're not homosexuals

anymore."

The look Kunzite was giving Zoicite now could kill the dead. This made Zoicite think that maybe it

wasn't because he was jealous.

"Zoicite, what did I tell you to do last night? Repeat everything I said."Kunzite said through gritted

teeth

Zoicite sighed, "The plan or the whole conversation?"

For that idiotic comment he got hit with a blast of dark energy. Kunzite smiled coldly,"Make another

stupid comment and I'll rip your limbs off."

Zoicite sighed rubbed his head, "You really need to find yourself a girl. Lonliness is getting to you.

Anyways, as I recall you said that for Ami to become dark she must have that energy you gave me get

inside of her."

"And you accomplished this by FUCKING HER BRAINS OUT YOU STUPID BLONDE!!!!"and

people thought Zoicite wore his feelings on his sleeve.

"Hey watch it now, I had a plan."

"Had being the keyword."

Zoicite glared at Kunzite, "and I still do."

"What exactly your plan Zoicite?Fuck her until she cant think straight" He patronized rolling his eyes.

"Well I fucked her thats true but that was only part of the plan. See I inhaled that dark energy and ..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Wait let me finish."

Kunzite couldn't let him finish. He was too upset. He began to rant about what an idiot Zoicite was.

"I thought you were the smart Shittenou noooooooo I had to be wrong about that. I had to reawaken the

dumb blonde. Apparently I have to be brains and the brawn. Jadeite who I had originally thought was

the dumb blonde and fought using his temper probably should have been the first to be reincarnated.No

I said Zoicite he's smart he'll get things done Nephrite, well who knows what he did but at least he

used his brain , you're the stupid one of the group. It's decided!"

Zoicite smirked. He'd show Kunzite who was the stupid one of the group. Once Ami was a dark Sailor

Senshi/princess/etc. Kunzite would be begging for forgiveness.

"Ami, you missed it. Last night we went to a strip club."Usagi squealed running up to me.

"Yeah and I bet you've never seen a guy naked in your life Ami-chan"Minako teased

At that comment I blushed and Rei raised a single eyebrow at me in question as Usagi continued on.

"It's not like she would've come anyways. She's too busy with her boring history report."

"Biology report."

"History or biology, school is school and its still school therefore that makes it boring."

My mind wander back to Zoicite. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I've never had this problem

with guys before. I could always be away from a guy I liked for five minutes and preoccupy myself. I

couldn't seem to do that with Zoicite. After last night all I could hear was his voice whispering

perverted things in my ear while we...

"AMI!"

"What?"

"Ohhh someone is over Yukio!!!"

"So who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said haughtily

"Oh come on Ami-chan, you can trust us."Mako-chan said

"Let me guess, he doesn't know you like him yet."

"I.."

"Heres what you gotta do Ami. Just tell the guy how you feel ya know? The worst he could do is tell

you 'he hates your guts.'Minako said getting glares from the rest of the group.

"You guys.." I tried to say once more

"Look Ami what Minako-chan is trying to say is don't worry about what he says as long as you get

your feelings off your chest." Rei-chan said

"I understand that but you guys know I care more about my studies then dating ." I lied looking away.

He watched her as she talked with her friends. She was such a beauty. Zoicite made sure he sat close

enough so that he could hear her beautiful voice but not too close so that she'd recognize him. He

wasn't about to do what that pathetic Nephrite did and wear a disguise. If she noticed him that was fine

with him. He certainly didn't mind the attention. Although he did wear sunglasses because they made

him look sexier.

"Look Ami what Minako-chan is trying to say is don't worry about what he says as long as you get

your feelings off your chest." the black haired girl stated

Zoicite rolled his eyes at this. What exactly did she need to 'express' to him?! Ok, so maybe he was a

little rough this morning. Surely that couldn't have been the reason she was angry at him, if she was. Of

course she did have that pissed off look when he disappeared. Maybe he should have made that Kunzite

comment before he left.

"I understand that but you guys know I care more about my studies then dating."

Zoicite's heart crushed. Everything that happened last night meant nothing to her! Of course that was

just a ploy to get the energy inside of her. Still...it had brought back some unwanted memories for him.

He had hoped that maybe...pfft how foolish of him. Beryl had taught him that love was for foolish

humans. He stood and walked right past her knowing that he could just disappear but hoped she would

see him.

Bumping into a guy wearing sunglasses I looked up. He had blonde hair in a ponytail and that familiar

uniform. His sunglasses slid down a bit. My eyes widened.

"Ami hurry up you're falling behind." Rei yelled ahead of me.

"I'll be there in a second." Pulling the guy to the side because I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello princess."

"What on earth are you doing here?"He looked around just to see where he was then nodded to himself.

"Embarrassed to be in the same market place as I?"

"Mall and what are you talking about"

"What?"

"You're in the mall. It's not called the market place...anymore. Again, what are you talking about?"

"I see."

"Zoicite are you going to answer my..."

"I won't be coming by tonight. Theres been a change of plans."

"Oh." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice and in my eyes.

"Yes, there are some things I have to finish planning. You understand right?"

"Yeah, I have a biology report to finish. I have to go now." I looked away feeling the tears begin to well

up. He nodded and I began to back away. As I ran off to my car not bothering to find my friends tears

streamed down my cheeks. I knew last night was much too good to be true.


	13. Chapter 12:A Change isn't too bad right?

I finished the last sentence on my biology report. It had taken me the whole evening to finish but it took

my mind off of Zoicite...until now. Did I do something wrong? Perhaps I should have a bit more faith

in him. Maybe thats why I angered him so. Ugh! This is so not like me. I don't normally center my life

around guys. I shook my head as I stapled my report and put it in a folder then into my backpack. I

walked to my bedroom and got into my night gown. I layed down on my pillow which still smelled of

Zoicite. Tomorrow I would have to wash everything on my bed. It was going to be a very rough night.

Zoicite couldn't sleep either. It wasn't because he couldn't stop thinking about Ami. No, he had better

things to do then mope around his part of the lair about a girl who wasn't interested in being with him.

He had to continue on with his plan of turning her against her friends. How he was going to do that

without being so close to her , he wasn't sure yet. He'd figure it out though. As Kunzite had said he was

the intellectual Shittenou. Perhaps sleeping with her the first night was not the smartest thing to do but

at least she was filled with dark energy. He smirked to himself and sooner or later she'd start doing

things she wouldn't normally do. Eventually such innocent things like lying, will turn to more devious

acts like killing. He chuckled to himself. Oh yes, victory would be sweet.

"F please see me after class Miss Mizuno" I stared blankly at my paper. I had expected this. My paper

wasn't that great. I hadn't done any extreme research ever since Yukio...Zoicite came into my life,

again. Yes, it was expected. As everyone walked out of class I walked up to professor Takamari's desk.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm very disappointed Miss Mizuno. You're one of my best students. Is there something going on in

your family or anything that would cause you to lose focus?"

I hesitated, "No."

"Alright well, I expect better next time."

I nodded and walked out of class. I hadn't even been dating Zoicite for a week much less at all and my

grades were already suffering. Thats it, back to being straight laced no fun for Ami kind of girl. If thats what it takes for me to be a doctor then so be it. It's not like he'd come knocking on my door tonight

anyways I thought to myself as I walked into the library to check out some biology books. I had a 16

page paper due in 1 month. I planned to get it done in a week and do extra credit. I smiled smugly to

myself.

"Just like my princess, always in the books."

I jumped and then turned around. Zoicite was leaning against the bookshelf staring at me intensely.

"I told you don't sneak up on me." I said in monotone

"About last night, I'm sorry."

"Things come up you can't help that. It's not like we're dating or courting. Whatever!" I snatched

another book from the bookshelf frustrated that he was here in this library stalking me! Why couldn't

he bug someone else for a change and leave me the hell alone?! He was quiet for a moment but I could

tell he was still behind me. When I turned around though he was gone. Inside I was beating myself up

because he was apologizing and I pushed him away. Maybe it was a dream and he hadn't been there. I

didn't need anyone to tell me why I pushed him away though. I was scared. I didn't need anyone to tell

me that. I was scared of how he made me feel. I never felt this happy about anything or anyone unless

it was school and the only other person who shared that same love was Ryo but he turned out to be

baka. He said he loved me but in High school he tried to force me to have sex. If Rei hadn't of walked

into the room he might've gotten his way. I checked out my books and drove home.I walked inside and

there he was laying on my couch sleep. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have your own cave to sleep at?" I said loud enough so he'd wake up. He did just that.

"Cave? Do I look like an animal?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" I teased handing him a mirror. His hair looked like he had been

electrocuted or like he just had sex with someone. Zoicite ran his hand through his hair but it didn't

seem to want to cooperate. I giggled and he glanced over at me.

"You think this is funny?"

"A bit, it ruins the pretty boy image I normally have of you."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you have a brush or something?"

"Nope I normally use my hand to fix my hair." I said sarcastically

What had gotten into me lately? I was never sarcastic. Zoicite smirked as if he knew something I didn't

but didn't say a word just tapped his foot as if he were waiting for something. Oh yes, my brush. I

walked to the bedroom and grabbed my blue brush, and then handed it to him. I grabbed a book and

began to read on the human body parts. Ha ha I bet Zoicite could help me with that. I blushed for the

2nd time today.

"Ami darling?"

"Yes."

"Why is it you have everything color coded in blue?"He asked innocently

"Why do you use pink roses as your attacks even though it looks gay?" I asked just as innocently

"Because Endymion wanted the red rose and he's the prince."

"Because I'm Sailor Mercury."

He quirked an eyebrow up, "Surely you can wear other colors, decorate with other colors, coordinate

with other colors even if your senshi color is blue?"

"And what color do you suggest?"

"Black or red hmm or perhaps both."

"I don't know..besides Rei's color and..never mind. It really doesn't matter"Oops I think I just gave Reis

secret identity away. I looked back down at my book now pretending to read.

"Hm" He stood and looked around the room "Blues ok I suppose. If you mix it with some black. Yes I

could do something with this place."

I looked back up at him., "My apartment looks fine Zoicite, but thank you."

"A little change won't hurt you princess."

I guess he was right. His hand lightly brushed over my blue dress and it turned into a black see through lingerie. I had never worn black before nor had I worn lingerie. I had to admit I looked sexy in it kind

of evil but sexy. I looked over at Zoicite in question.

"First change will be your wardrobe and my my you do look sexy in black. I think I'm starting to get

turned on Ami." He pulled me closer to him.

Sweet-angel:mwahahahahahaha yes i love leaving people on the edge. To have a lemon or not to have a

lemon that is the question that all depends on the reviews )

Ami and Zoi:LEMON!!! write a lemon

Minako: pfft when do I get a story written about meeee

sweet-angel:jeez you whine like usagi. Bye everyone


	14. Chapter 13: Ami and her distraction

Sweet-angel:Anything in itilac boldness is the darkness speaking to her and itilac is her conscience speaking to her and thanks to my faithful reviewer filmmaker :)

Zoi: sweet.angel doesnt own me and Ami. I own ami ...er I mean...never mind ;

. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pushed him away and he looked surprised. I walked back to the couch reopened my book.

Remembering what he had done to me, Zoicite had just left me like I was a toy he could come play

with later.

"I have some studying to catch up on. I'm sorry Zoicite."

"What?!"

"You heard me." I said calmly

"You'd choose books over me!"He yelled

"Yes because in the end I know if you ever leave or decide you may want to kill me again I'll still have

something there waiting for me when I turn your ass to dust!!!"I yelled back.

He glared at me and I glared back. If you were to walk between us you could feel the sexual tension

that we were both trying to ignore because of the anger.

"You're never going to get over that are you?" He growled

"It's what keeps my head straight when dealing with you." I said then went back to reading. He smirked

and walked behind the couch and bent down. Zoicite looked over my shoulder to see what I was so

engrossed in. 'Human Sexuality' Chapter one. He rolled his eyes. ' I could have helped her out with that

and she probably would have the test.' he thought to himself smugly. He lightly blew in my ear.

"Zoicite stop it."

He ignored me and began to slowly lick the side of it. I began to lose concentration slowly. Next

Zoicite started to kiss my neck and although I tried to resist as my book fell to the floor I began to

moan. 'Jackpot' Zoicite thought to himself. His hand went down to my breast and started to massage

it.My nipples began to harden through the lingerie. He pulled away and winked at me.

"Well I should go. Since you have all that studying to do."

I blinked trying gain focus, "What? Y-you're leaving, so soon?"

"I wouldn't want to distract you." he said. We both glanced down at my book and I bit my lip. I didn't

want him to go!! I officially had no backbone.

"No you're not distracting me."

"If you're sure..."

"I am." I said leading him to my bedroom and closing my door. He pushed me on the bed and a rope

appeared in his hands. My jaw dropped.

"I'm in control lover, remember that."

He took the lingerie off then tied my hands up. He smirked at the shocked look in my eyes. His hands

ran down my body. His lips touched my breasts and begans to lick and suck them. I struggled to get

free.

"Ah ah ah tonight I get to have my way."

"Zoiciiiite" I whined

Zoicites fingers rubbed my pussy gently. He started to speed up as my hips bucked. Then he stuck his

finger in my clit. I gasped and moaned louder. He added another finger then another until he had all

four fingers inside of me. He began finger fucking me

"Mmm zoicite I'm almost there"

He pulled his fingers out of my clit, pulled his pants off and stuck his dick inside of me. He began to

fuck me _hard_ unlike last time which was gentle and loving. He began to ram against my pussy.

Although it hurt it still felt pleasurable. The more I moaned the harder he fucked. It was like he was

punishing me. I wasn't sure why I would be punished. Either way it wasn't such a bad punishment.

"Oh oh oh god I'm about to...ahhhhhhhh" He came inside me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh I did it again! I slept with him. I couldn't seem to control myself. Wait a minute something was

different. I looked around the room. The walls were no longer light blue, neither were the curtains and

my dresser wasn't white. Everything in my room was black which made my room look like extremely

dark. The sheets on my bed were silk navy blue and I'm not sure how i could afford silk. Zoicite

walked into the bedroom with chocolate covered strawberries.

"I think you used to eat this for breakfast after we made love. Remind me?"

"I think that I've walked into Queen Beryl's bedroom. What did you do to my room?" i pouted

"I think it suits you."

"How does it suit me?"

"You'll see soon enough., now eat"

"Zoicite, I hate when you do that."my pout got bigger

"Do what?"he said trying to ignore my pout

"Change the topic or ignore what I'm saying like it makes no difference."

"I do not, now eat."

I gave in and took a bite of the strawberries. Strawberry juice dribbled down my mouth and Zoicite

watched me lustfully. He leaned over and licked it off.

"I think I remember why we always ate strawberries after making love." he whispered

"Oh?"

"Because it would turn me on all over again."

I giggled and pushed him off of me and got out of bed

"I can't, I have to get to class. I'm already late."

"So don't go."

"Zoicite, I've never missed a day of class in my life."

"I'm sure you've never been late either."

"Well, I could explain that."

"Oh? How so?"

"I could say I had a family emergency."

"My little blue rose, lie? Never! Thats not in your genes."

"I'd do it." I said stubbornly

"Well, if you could lie then you could miss one day of class. It's not going to hurt your record."

_If you miss one day of school Ami then you're going to miss a lot more and you know it._

_**Come on Ami missing one day of school is not going to hurt you! You've got the most clean record in the **_

_**world. Have a little fun for once!**_

"Thats the spirit!Today will be the most romantic day of your life, I promise you." Zoicite said

enthusiastically

"Romantic or erotic?" I teased

"Romantic. Don't tempt me blue rose."


	15. Chapter 14: Darkness has taken over

Sweet-angel: So there have been questions of kunzite being evil while serving Endymion because he's an ass but even in the anime well hes an ass he just tends to hide it because hes under Beryl :P Unlike Zoicite who doesn't. The answer is no. He was brainwashed just like Zoicite and if you want to know more about what happened with Kunzite or any other Shittenou/General you have to read this story and then the sequel )

Zoicite: Can we get back to MY story?

Sweet-angel:yes

Authors note: bolded typing is the darkness talking to ami anything typed like this 'hi' is voice flashback if that makes sense.

Ami: It doesn't

---------------------------------------- /3--------------------------- /3------------------------------------------------

We walked down the rose garden quietly. The day had certainly been romantic. I'll give Zoicite that

much. He hadn't tried to seduce me once. He had taken me to a romantic restaurant although he wasn't

sure what he was eating. We had danced together and now we were walking together in a rose garden

silently unsure of what to say to one another. I glanced up at him shyly. He hadn't put his hair in a

ponytail today. He was wearing his usual Dark Kingdom uniform. I liked his hair down I'm not sure

why. It looked feminine when it was up. He swung his gaze down at me and I quickly looked away. I

didn't want him to know i was staring at him. Zoicite stopped walking and I turned around I looked at

him. He was now gazing at the pink roses. I rolled my eyes. Although he would never admit it. I knew

his favorite color was pink and he loved pink roses. He picked a freshly bloomed rose and walked over

to me then stuck it in my hair. Zoicite walked away without a word. I found myself blushing. I didn't

like pink roses really but just the fact that Zoicite would actually think of doing something so romantic

touched me. He looked back at me.

" Are you coming or what?"

I rushed to catch up with him.

"Tell me something about yourself." he said suddenly

"What? Surely you know something about me. We were to be married. Am I right?"I was a bit

confused. Wasn't I the one who should be asking him to explain who he was.

"True, but I'm sure you're not the same Ami who was on the Moon with me. Correct?" He was right. I

was nowhere close to the same girl he had proposed to. I was just the reincarnation.

"Well, what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Are you the same man who proposed to me a millennia ago?"

He chuckled, "You amuse me princess. One minute your shy as the 16 year old virgin I once proposed

to the next your standing up to me like like.."

"the warrior who fought you during the last days on the Moon." Once again I regretted what I had said. Baka Ami just has to put her foot in her mouth. I seem to do that every time I'm around Zoicite too. I

bit my lip waiting for him to answer or to yell at me which ever came first. I was sure yelling would

come first though. Zoicite wasn't the kind of person to hold in his feelings.

"Yes." he said calmly glancing at me then continued,"Tell me about your friends, the senshi. What

exactly do you do in that "wonderful" brigade of heroes anyways besides blow bubbles."

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that I am the brains of the operations. If it wasn't for me they would be

nowhere." I said haughtily knowing none of that was true but I couldn't just let Zoicite put me down

like that.

"Ohhhhhhhh I get it then. The senshi use you as the brains and give you pathetic fight attacks such as

blowing bubbles so that they can look good? If you had joined the Dark Kingdom Beryl would have

never done that to you."

"I have other attacks." I said meekly

"Probably useless as well. Admit it Ami-chan my darling you're not the strongest of senshi. It's alright, i

understand because I'm not the strongest of the Shittenou but thats why we fit so well together. We've

both got brains, tricky-

"I am not tricky!"

"You will be eventually."

"Will you quit saying things like that?!"

"Can't accept the truth my blue rose? You're friends are probably using you as well ya know."

I shook my head in denial. I knew it!! How could I ever possibly think that anything that had to do with

Zoicite would be pleasant! He was trying to turn me against my friends. It was not going to happen. Of

course I said that when I first met him as Yukio . 'I will not fall in love with him' HA!! Now look what I

went and created. A lovesick girl who couldn't even tell the guy she liked 'no'!

"The senshi are using you and your friends are using you. You might as well accept the truth love."

"NO! GO AWAY ZOICITE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I MEAN IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone who was within 5 feet heard us. The people standing next to us turned and gave me a

concerned look.

"Ma'am is this man bothering you?"

"No, I was just leaving." Zoicite stated before walking off

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid in bed hearing Zoicites voice.'They are using you' I shook my head. No it wasn't true. The Senshi

would never use me. We had been friends since jr.high. It was a lie. We had gotten through things like

this before. I remember the time when a youma tried to get me to believe the senshi were trying to

attack me that way I would attack them and perhaps kill them. Luckily, I trusted my heart. What if

Zoicite was right though? No! He's not right.

**Yes he is. When has Zoicite ever lied to you about something this important?**

_Simple he lied to me when he said he would never betray me and then betrayed everyone including _

_you._

_**Ok, so there was that one time but other then that has he lied any other time?**_

_Any other time? The man fucking killed me!!!!!There could be no other time!!!_

_**Well there ya go. You see, he's trust worthy.**_

_**SHUT UP!!!**_

_Sorry_

_**I'm not.**_

Beep beep beep I looked at my communicator. It hadn't went off since highschool when the Sailor

Stars were here. I gulped, hoping Zoicite hadn't caused trouble. I picked it up and hit the button to

answer it.

"Hey guys whats up? Is everything alright?"

"Ami, we need Sailor Mercury asap!" Eternal Sailor Moon said. In the background I could hear

Zoicites laughter. I nodded

"Where are you at?"

"Juuban Park. Looks like an two old buddies came to play and for some reason Zoicite requested your

prescence."She raised her communicater so that I could see Zoicite and Kunzite in the sky.He smirked.

"I'm on my way."

I would not let this get to me.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"

I ran out of the house and all the way to Juuban park. There they were. Zoicite and Kunzite were

floating in the sky. Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon were still in fighting stances and Sailor Mars and

Jupiter were on the ground knocked out. I glared up at Zoicite as he smiled down maliciously at me.

"Sailor Mercury so glad you could join us for our ...reunion."

He was no longer that romantic man who had given me the rose. He was back to that killer who I had

despised. I had gotten my hopes up just to have them stomped on.I held my head high.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

I felt his hand on my throat choking me. 'Now now mercury I thought you had new attacks to show

me."

"Why are you doing this Zoicite?" I whimpered

"Well it sounded like you were challenging me. You got what you wanted. I received your challenged

and you know Kunzite is never one to deny a challenge."

"Mercury Ice bub-bles b-blast." I stammered out freezing Zoicite. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Whoo! Go Ami, I knew you could do it." Eternal Sailor Moon said

"Yep, good brains against evil brains. They should know by now good brains is always gonna win."

"What do you mean by that?" I said

"Well you're smart and Zoicites smart but since you're on our side we're gonna win. Jeez just think if

they had too genuises we'd be screwed. Huh Sailor Moon?"

"Oh yeah for sure!"

'They're using you for your brains'

A blast hit came toward us. We had forgotten about Kunzite. He flew toward us throwing blasts every

five seconds and we dodged them. It wasn't very easy.

"Now ladies, hasn't anyone taught you never take your eyes off your enemy?"

One of the blasts that Kunzite shot was near Zoicite and it unfroze him. He glared up at his accomplice.

"Watch where you shoot!"

"Would you like to continue being frozen?" Kunzite shot back Zoicite flew over to me and grabbed my

arms to prevent me from attacking.

"Now, no more tricks. Hmm blue rose should we show them what we've been up to for the past few

days? That would turn some heads wouldn't it?" I shook my head

"You wouldn't dare." He let go of one of my arm and his hand slid up my leg.

"Wouldn't I? Maybe I'll fuck you right here in front of your senshi friends."

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon yelled in anguish.

"They probably wouldn't care anyways."

"You're lying they do care."

"Then why aren't they saving you. Hmm Sailor Mercury? Answer that."

"Because, I they" Why weren't they saving me?!

**They don't care you stupid girl. Haven't you figured it out yet?!**

"They don't care." I whispered

"Exactly. I could kill you right now and no one would cry over your dead body. Why do you think it

was so easy for me in the Silver Millennium?"

"They didn't care?"

"They didn't care."

"Don't listen to him Sailor Mercury! He's lying."

"Listen to them lying to you in your face. Are you going to take that?"

"No." I said quietly

"I don't think they heard you, my precious one."

"NO!"

Suddenly the white on my sailor fuku turned black. Zoicite and Kunzite smirked evily. I glared evily at

the enemies before me for I was no longer Sailor Mercury the Senshi of water fighting for good. I was

Sailor Mercury of the Dark Kingdom and my enemies were the Sailor Senshi.


	16. Chapter 15: Preparing for battle part 1

"Shine aqua dark illusion!"

They easily dodged my attacks. Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"Thank you ladies we got what we came for. You were of great help."

"AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sailor Moon yelled as disappeared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I could have taken them." I said stubbornly

"Don't be ignorant. You haven't been trained."Kunzite said

" But I know I could do it!"I whined desperately

"Don't worry love . You'll have your chance at revenge. It's best to listen to Kunzite. He's taught me

everything I know."Zoicite said

"Yeah? It hasn't gotten you very far."

Zoicite smacked me,"Watch your mouth."

''I'm sorry Zoicite I meant he's not a very good sensei not that you're stupid or anything." I pouted

knowing that was his weakness. Kunzite growled in anger.

"Zoicite, if I were you I'd make sure you kept your bitches mouth shut before I kill her painfully."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys what are we going to do? They somehow brainwashed Ami." Usagi cried

"Usagi-chan get yourself together! We'll get her back. Now lets think. You know what? Her and Zoicite

seemed really close out there in the park. He was touching her and she didn't seem to squirm at

all."Minako said

"What?!" Rei said

"Thats not the Ami we know."

"I know but it was like they were lovers or something."

"You don't think...she slept with the enemy do you?"

"Our Ami? Thats impossible."

Artemis and Luna glanced at each other doubtfully. They knew this would happen eventually. What

should have originally happen was Usagi should have found the Shittenou awakened them with her

Crystal and then they would be purified. Apparently someone else woke them up before Usagi did.

Although she had no idea of the plan in the first place. Now that Kunzite and Zoicite had been

awakened that left Jedite and Nephrite. Usagi would have to eventually have to awaken them before

some evil force got to them but first things first healing Ami and purifying Zoicite.

"Its not so impossible" Artemis spoke up

"But Artemis this is Ami.."

"who was going to marry Zoicite or did you forget that part of the story?"

"I guess I did." Minako said looking away

"Yes they are bound to feel some sort of attraction toward one another. Since Zoicite is evil he used that

attraction to get what he wanted." Luna said

"Well how do we get everything back to normal? Theres no way we can come between love!" Usagi

said

"He lied to her in the process did he not? You just have to find a way to get her to see the truth. You've

done it before."

"Try it again with more power."

"Shine aqua dark illusions!"

Zoicite shook his head "No its too weak of an attack try something else."

"But.."

''I said try something else." He said coldly

"Yes Zoicite." I said looking hurt. Zoicite told me that when we trained he wasn't my lover. He was my

sensei and he was not going to take it easy on me. If I wanted to beat the Sailor Senshi then I would

need to train hard.

"Try this, dark kingdom rhapsody."

I repeated him and it was the same attack as Mercury aqua rhapsody except it gave a more powerful

blow. It hit the youma and turned into dust. Zoicite smirked

"I think my dark blue rose that you have your first attack."

I smiled triumphantly.

--

"So what you're saying is we should purify Zoicite first?" Rei said

"I think Ami's too brainwashed and maybe if he's healed he could talk her out of whatever he

convinced her of doing wrong in the first place ya know?" Usagi said

"Ya know Odango Atama for once you make a lot of sense."

"The question is how do we accomplish such a task?" Luna asked

"We should seperate them!" Minako said,"Like they said divided they crash."

"Exactly." Usagi said

"Fall."Luna corrected

"Who fell?" both blondes asked

"Never mind." Luna said sighing to herself

"What we need to do is have half of us fighting Zoicite and the other half fight Ami." Makoto said

"Whos going to fight Kunzite? Don't forget about him."Rei said

"I'll do it" Minako volunteered

"We'll fight Ami. She can't be too hard to fight off." Makoto said

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. Remember shes probably being filled with dark energy as we speak.

Don't forget what the Dark Kingdom did to Tuxedo Kamen after brainwashing him."

"Thats true and he only uses roses to fight." Minako said

"I heard that." Mamoru said as he walked up the temple stairs

"Oh oh! Mamo-chan can help me fight off Zoicite."

"Zoicite?" Mamoru gave a quizzical look "Isn't he dead and wheres Ami-chan?"

Luna filled him in on the whole story, of how Ami had been brainwashed by Zoicite. They were

assuming this anyways.

"I see. We'll get her back you guys."

Sweet-angel: ok i'm tired so this is the last chapter i'm sending out for the day/night where ever you are.

Review you guys and the sooner i'll finish the story and move on to the next story ) Oh and thanks to

my faithful reviewer filmmaker as always. You rock!


	17. Chapter 16:Preparing for battle part 2

Sweet-angel: wo0t another chapter is here! Thanks to my two reviewers Ami kai and filmmaker. I'm

glad you guys are enjoying the story and now here's your next chappie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's Kunzite doing here?" I said in disgust

"He's here to help train."

"But Zoicite I thought you were the only one training me."

"I am but he is going to fight you and make sure you're ready."

"What if he kills me."

"It sucks to be you doesn't blue flower." Kunzite responded

"It's blue rose and I prefer you call me by Ami. Only Zoicite can call me blue rose." I said haughtily

"I care why? I shall call you bitch if I please. When you earn my respect then I'll call you dark princess

if you wish. Until then I get to choose what you I call you now get down here and fight me bitch."

I went over the first attack that me and Zoicite had practiced . "Dark kingdom rhapsody!!"

He dodged it easily and laughed, "Is that all you've got? I might as well be fighting Sailor Mercury!"

I scowled and remembered another attack we had gone over the day before and smiled evily, "Blue rose

Crystal petals" suddenly just like Zoicite would have done I threw blue rose petals which turned into

crystals. He would've been able to dodge them of course. It just caught him by surprise. Zoicite

smirked and Kunzite glared. It didn't damage him too much just scratched him a bit. He shot a thunder

ball at me.

"AH!" I fell to the ground

"I see you haven't taught her how to create a barrier yet. Such a pity, you might want to do that." He

said smugly before disappearing while laughing to himself

XX

"He's right." Zoicite said as cleaned up the bruises on my back. I looked at him with confusion.

"About what?"

"You need to learn how to create barriers because if the Senshi were to attack you then they could..." he

trailed off.

"could what?"

"turn you against me."

"Thats insane Zoicite. I love you, no one would do that."

He smiled, "They did before. You know it wasn't you I betrayed right? I love you too much to do

anything to hurt you Ami-chan. Thats why I think you should learn this in case they should turn me

against you."

"Why on earth would they.."

"Just trust me ok?"

"Always."

"Now when I try to attack you just say these words. 'Darkness barrier arise'"

"Alright."

"Zoi!"

"Darkness barrier arise." a barrier formed around me keeping the crystals from harming me. I did it. I

couldn't believe I had actually created a barrier that easily.

"Zoi!"

His attack broke through my barrier and I fell to the ground. He floated to my side shaking his head and

sighing.

"Make the barrier stronger."

"How do I do that?"

"Figure it out."

"But Zoi.."

"I said figure it out. If they turn me against you, you can't ask me for help. You have to figure things

out for yourself and I'm sure you're not going to be running to Kunzite for help. Therefore, use your brain. Now, get up."

I got up and stood in fighting position closing my eyes. In my head I saw a stronger barrier then before

as Zoicite attacked. I didn't even yell the words to create the barrier but a barrier did form around me

and push Zoicite back. He smiled triumphantly.

"Creating a barrier telepathically? Thats what I call using your head. Well my dark blue rose I think

you're ready."

"Really?!"

"Yes really/"

I squealed excitedly and hugged him," I can't wait to cause them as much pain as they did to me." Why

did that sound so wrong?

"Just one more bit of advice. Don't ever let your guard down no matter what."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mars fire ignite!!!"

"Jupiter thunder crash!!!"

"Moon twilight flash!!"

"Rolling heart Vibration"

A rose shot towards the dummy youma

**Bravo Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, I almost hate to break up you're practice. You guys **

**almost look like you're ready to kick my ass, almost. Haha what do you think Zoicite?**

_**Barely**_

"Ami!Let her go Zoicite!"Minako yelled

**Ami? Who is this Ami you speak of? I am the infamous dark rose of the Dark Kingdom and I am **

**challenging you five to a duel tomorrow at midnight if you really believe you can beat me.**

**---**

**Sweet-angel: o0o0o0o next chapter is the battle **


	18. Chapter 17:the battle

------------------------------------------------------11:55-------------------------------------------------------------

I paced back and forth. I was nervous as hell. What if I messed up? What if I put up a weak barrier and someone got through? What if I couldn't protect Zoicite and they turned him against me? What if...

"Flower girl!"

I glared at Kunzite. "Don't call me that."

"I tried to be nice. Bitch it is. Pay attention, a senshi could be lurking anywhere. You should know that. You were one of them."

"Yes and as I recall they were never here in time for a..."

"Rolling Hearts Vibration!!!" A huge heart hit Kunzite damaging his arm and he glared at me.

"You were saying?"

"My mistake."

"Everyone take your positions!" Sailor Moon yelled

They had positions?! What was this a football field?!

"Remember what I said." Zoicite whispered to me and I nodded. I was suddenly surrounded by Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"Hello girls, long time no see."

"Ami, its only been two days."

"MY NAME IS NO LONGER AMI!"

"Hey Mars, looks like the darkness really got her."

"Ya think?"

"Dark kingdom Rhapsody!!!"

Both girls fell to the ground.

"I'm not such a weak little girl now am I?" I said innocently

"I don't think this is gonna be so easy."

Meanwhile...

Zoicite saw that Mars and Jupiter fall to the ground and smirked. His dark rose had done it. Everything was going perfectly. Maybe they would actually beat the Senshi. He chuckled to himself then stopped when he found himself corned by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Growling to himself, Zoicite knew he should never say things were going well before the fight was over. Damn it!

"Want me to dust him now or later?" Sailor Moon said angrily

"Sailor Moon remember the plan."Tuxedo Kamen said

"Yeah yeah yeah I remember."

"Oh so you have a plan this time? The last time we met Sailor Moon you were winging it as you humans say."

"Hey! I did pretty good for winging it. Thank you very much."

"Usako. He's trying to get under your skin."

"Yeah well its working." she grumbled

"Sailor Moon use the Crystal to transform now." Luna commanded

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

They both transformed into Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Zoicite scowled at the prince.

"If you think this will change how I feel it won't. It just makes me hate you more."

"Zoicite my loyal Shittenou why did you betray me?"

"Pfft like you don't know?!"

"Actually, he doesn't know, thats kind of why he's asking."

"Serenity love I can handle this."

Zoicite rolled his eyes

-----------------------on the other side of the park--------

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"The shock went straight to Kunzite and he twitched.

"You would actually kill your fiance Minako." Kunzite said gasping in pain

She stopped her next attack and he continued, "That is truly evil, it's actually quite a turn on."

Sailor Venus glared at him and walked up to him, ''No. I won't kill you because death is much too good for you Kunzite. I'll just let you sit there and suffer in pain." She kicked him in the stomach before walking off.

----------------------------------------------meanwhile with Mars,Jupiter, & dark rose----------------------------

"Evil spirt begone!"

the piece of paper hit me and I stared at Sailor Mars incredulously.

"Sailor Mars, I'm still a human being." I laughed

"It was worth a try."

"Supreme Thunder!"

I forgot to put up a barrier and fell to the ground. That wouldn't happen again. I got back up and glared at Sailor Jupiter.

"Just give up Ami and come back to us. You know you're not evil."

A small voice inside of me agreed with them but a bigger one that sounded like Zoicite told me to ignore them and not to let anything they say confuse me.

"I could be. I've never been evil before."

"What exactly makes you think I'm the one in the wrong?" Endymion questioned

"You oppressed me just like you did Jedite, Kunzite, and Nephrite. What was worse is I was the one doing all the brain work!"

Endymion stared at him in shock and then laughed, "Is that what you think?"

"Its not what I think, its what I know and its not funny."

"Who told you this nonsense?"

''One guess." Artemis said

"Metallia" Zoicite said

"I see, just like she erased my memory of Serenity right?"

"Well that was probably necessary."

"Was it?"

Zoicite had no idea because he was dead at the time. He was sure there was a good reason though. Wasn't there?

"What about those "good reasons" of killing your fiance?"

"Oh that wasn't metallia."

"It wasn't?"

"No that was Kunzite."

"That figures." Luna said

"She said she was getting in the way."

"Of what?"

"doing my duty to metallia and if I couldn't get her to join metallia then to just kill her."

Sailor Moon shook her head. Zoicite acted as if it were no big deal.

"Don't you love her at all?!"she snapped

"Of course I do!"

"Then act like it you dumb ass."

"Usako!"

"I never meant for you to feel taken for granted, any of you."

"Really?"he said his emotional barrier going down.

"Usagi now!"Luna said

"Moon healing escalation!!"


	19. Epilogue: The return of Sailor Mercury

Anything in bold is Ami speaking telepathicly to zoicite and the same about zoicite except he's italic

Enjoy the last chap and thanks for all the reviews guys! I can't wait to write the next story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked towards the bright light. My first thought was Zoicite. I ran towards him. He was on the

ground unconscious. What did they do to him?! I glared up at Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity

who had fallen to ground.

"What did you to do him?"

"Brought him back."Sailor Mars said walking up to us

"Brought him back?! He was perfectly fine!" I yelled

"Ami, don't you remember he was brainwashed and he brainwashed you as well." Sailor Jupiter said

"He said you guys would do this to me try to confuse me. Its not going to happen." I shook my head in

denial. Zoicite groaned in pain and his eyes opened.

"Zoicite, you're ok!"

"Of course I am princess." He stroked my cheek

"Who should I attack first? That wretched Sailor Moon or Prince Endymion?"

He looked confused, "Why would you attack them? If it wasn't for them..."

"No! They did exactly what you said they would do to you." I cried

"Ami-chan."He stood up

Tears welled up in my eyes and I rushed over to Kunzite, "Wake up and get us out of here now now

now!!" I yelled at the silver haired asshole. He was too out of it. Zoicite was walking over to us. I didn't

know what to do. I closed my eyes and created a barrier around me and Kunzite. It was then that

Kunzite decided he would wake up.

"About damn time." I spat

"Whats going on?" he mumbled

"Get us out of here!"I ordered

"Well aren't we the dark princess." he taunted

"Just do it."

"Without your precious Zoicite."

"Without Zoicite." I said coldly

"As you wish dark princess."

We disappeared leaving Zoicite, the prince of Earth, and four grieving Sailor Senshi.

-----------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------X-----------------------------------

"So how do we get her back now?" Usagi ask angrily

"I'll do it." Zoicite said

Everyone looked at Zoicite in question.

"I caused this so its only logical that I get things back to the way they were."

"He's got a point." Makoto said

"How so?"

"Telepathic abilities. We all had them."

"To the shittenou?" Minako asked

"Mhm. That is if you made love to him."

"Oh." Minako gave a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Kunzite bothering her in her mind.

He already did that in her fantasies.Zoicite bowed to Mamoru .

"Forgive me your majesty for such betrayal it was uncalled for and what was worse is that I didn't even

check my sources. I'll make it up to you I swear."

Mamoru smiled warmly, "It's alright and Zoicite now a day people just call me Mamoru. Heh heh."

"Oh" Zoicite blushed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She cried all night. They had gotten him. She couldn't believe they had gotten her Zoicite. Oh the

Senshi would pay dearly. Kunzite rolled his eyes as the blue haired girl cried. Of all people for him to

get stuck with it had to be her. Ami walked over to him and smiled.

"Look Kunzite, I know we haven't gotten along but let me clean your wounds."

"No."

"But..."

"I said no."

"Fine asshole."

"And thats how I'll stay."

"You know, we're going to have to fight together."

"Why are you point such obvious things out." he said as he tried to bandage his arm up with no

success. She rolled her eyes and snatched the bandage from his hand ignoring his protests and

bandaged it for him.

"Just thought you should know it would be easier to fight together if we worked together."

"I work alone."

"Yes I saw how wonderfully you fought Sailor Venus."

"dark princess...go fuck yourself alright. I have Sailor Venus right where I want her."

"I see. Kunzite why don't you like me?"

"You don't remember?"

"I can't say that I do?"

He sighed mumbling curses under his breath because he didn't care to remember either. He touched her

forehead...

mwahahahaha you thought there were no more flashbacks huh?

"Zoicite want to have a drink with us?" Jedite asked

Zoicite glanced over at Ami who looked like she would gag just at the word drink

"I think I'll pass guys my princess doesn't like it when I go out drinking maybe next time."

"Some ones whipped." Kunzite muttered

"Whats wrong Kunzite? Are you upset that Minako doesn't put up that much of a fuss over you?" Jedite

teased As Zoicite and Ami walked off.

--------

As I came back to reality I laughed. Kunzite stared at me blankly. I couldn't stop laughing. He had a

dislike for me because I didn't want Zoicite drinking much. Was he serious? This man had issues.

"Are you serious? Get over it man . I can't help it if Zoicite did things to make me happy."

"get over yourself flower girl. The fact that you controlled everything Zoicite did pissed me off."

"Well Zoicite is gone and all you have is me so get over it!"

"You know what flower girl I don't care if they purify you. If it means I don't have to deal with you

ever again then thats fine with me!" he said then vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ami_

**Who's there?**

_Ami it's me Zoicite._

_**Zoicite?! Where are you?**_

_Never mind that, Meet me in juuban park. Don't bring Kunzite._

_**Why not?**_

_Don't please. You trust me remember?_

**Yes I I hey wait a minute the senshi they did something to you. You kept calling me princess **

**instead of your dark rose. **

_I know I was just trying to fool them. Pathetic fools, they actually believed me. _

**Prove it **

_What?_

**Prove it**

_When we're finished with this. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming in ecstasy the next day. _

I smiled to myself they hadn't done anything to him after all.

**Alright fine I'll be there. **

** 3 3**

"Zoicite?"

He stepped from behind the tree and smiled then rushed up to hug him.

"Its you its really you. Kunzite will be so happy to see you and what is it?"

"Forgive me Ami-chan."

"Zoicite."

'Never let your guard down'

"Zoi!"

A barrier came up immediately and I glared at him.

"Zoicite after all you taught me did you really think I'd let my guard down."

"I knew you wouldn't ."

"Have me screaming in ecstasy when this over? What a load of crap!"

"Says who?" He smiled seductively "I wasn't lying Ami."

"Hmmph!"

"Ami-chan my precious blue rose," he paused hoping that would get my attention and it did. I looked

into his eyes.

"This isn't you and that guy who lured you into that darkness..."

"You mean you?"

"No, that wasn't me either. We were both tricked."

"Oh! So you tricked me. Another good reason to kill you Zoicite."

"Ugh Ami listen to me!"

"Why should I?!"

My back was turned and he walked up to me. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Listen to me" he

whispered "it wasn't you I betrayed. It was my prince. I made an oath to him that I would serve him

until death and I lied. Don't make the same mistake I did Ami-chan and don't leave me. I need you and I

love you"

Tears formed in my eyes as I fell to the ground and a blue light surrounded me.

"Usagi now!" Luna yelled

"Wait, I don't think thats necessary." Mamoru murmured

My eyes fluttered open and I smiled weakly as my friends got into a fighting stance. Zoicite brushed a

strand of hair out my eyes.

"Its ok guys. I'm back and I'm terribly sorry."

"Ami!!!" They all ran to hug me.

The silver haired man watched them from a distance. She was a good alias. He'd give her that much but

she was rather annoying and he did work much better alone. His eyes wandered towards the blonde

wearing the red bow. If anyone asked him he would deny that he missed her. That was lie though. He

missed her dearly and his heart cried for her but he ignored it just to get revenge on the senshi and he

would get revenge sooner or later.

-

Zoicite and I walked back to my apartment like the happy couple we were. I couldn't believe all that

had happened to me. I met the man of my of dreams, turned evil, tried to kill my friends, then tried to

kill my ...

"Zoicite?"

"Yes blue rose?"

"What am I? I mean on the moon we were supposed to marry but um are we..."

He smiled, " I understand and Mamoru-kun tells me that in this time you have to take things slower

then in the Silver Millennium. Am I correct?"

I nodded and he continued, "Well I suggest that I court you."

"Um you mean date me?" he gave me a quizzical look

"Its the same thing as court it means that your my boyfriend." I giggled

"I see well then I shall ...date you and be your uh friend boy." he said awkwardly

"Boyfriend."

"Right, that."

"Now on that promise you made earlier..."


End file.
